The Story of a Broken Youkai who loved a Human
by Akari no Kokoro
Summary: Một oneshot dựa trên bài The Song of a Broken Youkai who loved a Human.


**The Story of a Broken Youkai who loved a Human**

_"Hỡi những cánh hoa diễm sắc kia, vào ngày đó tất cả sẽ tàn phai_  
_Với bao ân tình, với bao cảm tình, cùng tan biến vào cõi hư không tối tăm_  
_Và thân xác cũng tan thành cát tro. Bèo dạt mây trôi! Hỡi kiếp sống phù du!_  
_Đắng cay, phũ phàng, trái ngang, hoang tàn, như dòng thời gian nhẫn tâm , khốc tàn…"_

-Iro wa Nioedo Chirinuru wo-

* * *

Một buổi chiều thu mát mẻ, tại ven sông Hà Đồng, Kawashiro Nitori vẫn miệt mài làm việc với những phát minh kì lạ của mình. Tiếng búa đập bôm bốp, tiếng ken két của chiếc cờ lê, tất cả như hòa thành một bảng giao hưởng của công nghệ trong ánh đỏ vàng của hoàng hôn.

Cô làm việc cật lực, cốt để quên đi, quên đi cái ngày định mệnh đấy.

-Optical Camoflage đã được nâng cấp. –cô nở nụ cười trên môi, lấy tay quẹt đi những giọt mồ hôi trên trán. –Hôm nay đến đây thôi, bây giờ thì nhảy xuống sông tắm cho sạch người.

Nitori thu dọn nhà xưởng của mình, xếp lại những chiếc cờ lê lớn nhỏ lên kệ, gom những con vít cất vào hộp, xếp gọn gàng những thiết bị lạ mắt vào tủ. Sau đó, cô bước ra ngoài, cẩn thận khóa cái xưởng thân yêu của mình và đi về hướng dòng sông trong suốt.

-Oi, Nitori! Đi đâu thế! –Một giọng nói vang lên sau lưng cô. Cô quay lại, nhìn khuôn mặt người mới lên tiếng.

-Marisa, cô đến Núi Youkai vào giờ này làm gì? Không phải cô đang thu thập nguyên liệu cho đống ma thuật ở nhà sao?

-He he! Nhưng giờ tôi thấy thích ra đây đấy, có vấn đề gì không nào cô bạn Hà Đồng của tôi. –Marisa nhe răng cười cái nụ cười huyền thoại của mình. –Với lại, chơi ở nhà Alice và Hồng Ma Quán chán chê mê mỏi rồi bây giờ qu…

Một làn đạn, xuất phát từ khẩu súng của Nitori, bay thẳng vào Marisa, ngắt lời cô.

Để đáp trả, Marisa dùng chiếc Mini-Hakkero của mình chưởng lại, phóng những tia đạn hình sao của mình bay ngược lại cô bé Hà Đồng. Cả con sông sáng rực như đang diễn ra một trận bắn pháo hoa. Những tia đạn xanh đỏ rực rỡ bay bốn phương tám hướng, nổ đùng đoàng xen kẽ với những tia laser đủ màu. Và giữa chúng là hai cô gái, một tóc vàng, một tóc lam, lướt giữa chúng một cách duyên dáng.

Nếu đây là một trận đấu nghiêm túc, Nitori sẽ gặp khá nhiều trở ngại để chiến thằng cô phù thuỷ. Nhưng lúc này, Marisa dường như chỉ muốn đùa với cô Hà Đồng hôm nay.

-Magic Sign "Stardust Reverie". –Marisa rút một lá bài phép, với chủ đích châm chọc cô gái tóc màu lam đang lao về phía cô.

Từ chiếc lò bát quái trên tay cô phóng ra một loạt những ngôi sao sặc sỡ, bay thẳng vào Nitori. Nhưng Nitori, quá quen thuộc với chiêu thức này, đã khéo léo né tránh.

-Water Sign "Kappa's Great Illusionary Waterfall". –Vừa dứt lời, một thác nước từ sau lưng Nitori đổ thẳng vào Marisa, trong cô nàng đang lơ đễnh.

-Ueiiii~

Bất ngờ trước tình thế xoay chiều, Marisa chỉ có thể thét lên vô vọng trong tíc tắc trước khi bị dòng nước lũ nhấn chìm.

-Thua chưa Đen Trắng, giờ về nhà giùm tôi cái. –Nitori nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống đất trong khi Marisa ngoi lên khỏi mặt nước, thở hồng hộc hít lấy không khí.

-Có gì từ từ mà nói, chơi chiêu gì mém giết tôi luôn thế? –Marisa, cuối cùng cũng bò được lên bờ, cằn nhằn.

-Hôm nay tôi không được vui, đừng để tôi cho cô lên nóc tủ ngắm con mắm Aya khỏa thân đấy.

-Rồi rồi, tôi về, tôi về, giãn xoắn đê! –Marisa đáp, cưỡi cây chổi của mình bay đi.

Cùng lúc đó, ở trong khu rừng sau công xưởng của Nitori, là một con Tengu hóng hớt đang run như cầy sấy. Nhưng vì tờ báo Bunbunmaru của mình, cô quyết định liều một phen.

-Nitori thân yêu, cho chụp cái nà. –Ả Tengu bay ra, lượn lờ trên đầu Nitori.

-"Super Scope 3D". –Nitori thì thầm, rút ra một khẩu pháo và bắn nát bầu trời.

Chiếc máy ảnh của Aya có thể xoá bỏ các làn đạn khi chụp, tuy nhiên, cô vẫn không thể chọi lại khẩu pháo phòng không của Nitori, nhất là khi những quả đạn được bắn với độ chính xác gần như tuyệt đối.

-Ayayayaya. –Ả chỉ kịp thét lên khi quả đạn bay vào mặt ả.

Ả rơi xuống, mặt đập xuống nền cỏ. Nitori tiến lại gần ả Tengu, bảo:

-Đừng để tôi cho cô lên nóc tủ, đồ hóng hớt.

-Hôm nay sao cô căng thế Nitori?

Nitori lẳng lặng đưa khẩu súng của mình vào trán Aya, lúc này đang nằm dưới đất.

-Rồi rồi, tôi về, tồi về.

Và cô nàng Tengu ấy rút lui, trả lại sự bình yên cho dòng sông.

* * *

Nitori luôn là một Hà Đồng nhút nhát, không bao giờ dám tiếp mặt với một con người trừ những ai như Reimu, Marisa,…

Hoặc cô ấy không muốn giáp mặt họ.

Bởi nó gợi lại một câu chuyện mà cô luôn muốn quên.

-Cũng đã lâu rồi, phải không?

Nitori ngồi bất động bên một nấm mồ xanh cỏ.

-Cũng đã mười năm rồi, kể từ ngày anh ra đi…

Trên gò má cô, hai hàng lệ lăn dài, long lanh.

* * *

Hơn bảy mươi năm về trước, cũng tại khúc sông này, cô đã gặp anh.

Một người thanh niên với mái tóc luôn che đôi mắt mình, đã lạc đến nơi này.

Đói, khát và mệt, anh tạm dừng chân ở con sông định uống một ngụm nước và nghỉ ngơi. Nhưng trong một phút bất cẩn, anh trượt chân xuống dòng nước chảy cuồn cuộn.

-Ah! Cứu với!

Anh tuyệt vọng vùng vẫy cố thoát khỏi lưỡi hái tử thần, và trong lúc tưởng chừng mình đã chết, một bóng hình đã cứu anh.

Quá mệt, cùng với cảm giác sợ hãi trong lúc đuối nước trong dòng sông, anh ngất đi.

Lúc anh tỉnh lại, anh thấy mình trong một ngôi nhà nhỏ.

-M…mình đã chết rồi sao?

-Không đâu, anh vẫn còn sống đấy, số anh may mắn lắm đấy, chàng trai à. –Một giọng nói trong trẻo vang bên cạnh anh. Anh xoay sang, bắt gặp một cô gái trẻ với mái tóc và đôi mắt xanh biển.

-Cô đã cứu tôi sao? Cảm ơn cô nhiều. –Anh gượng dậy.

-Anh còn yếu sức lắm, đùng cố gắng. –Cô gái đưa anh một bát cháo nóng, khói bốc nghi ngút. –Anh ăn đi cho lại sức.

Anh chần chừ cầm bát cháo, mùi hương thơm lừng của bát cháo nhỏ khiến bao tử anh cồn cào. Nhất là khi anh đã nhịn đói dài ngày.

-Cảm ơn vì bữa ăn.

Cô gái mỉm cười, nhẹ nhàng bước đi.

-Khoan đã, cô chưa cho tôi biết tên.

-Nitori. Tôi tên là Kawashiro Nitori. Còn anh thì sao?

-Tôi tên là…

* * *

Đó chi là vấn đề thời gian cho đến khi giữa hai người nảy sinh một tình cảm.

Nitori từng rất sợ con người, vì họ đã đẩy cô ra khỏi dòng sông cô từng sinh sống, vì họ đã giết hại gia đình thân thương của cô.

Cho đến khi cô gặp anh.

Một con người thân thiện, vui vẻ, không như những con người đã giết hại gia đình cô.

Cô đã yêu anh ta.

Và anh ta cũng đã yêu cô.

Vào một ngày nọ, khoảng gần một năm kể từ ngày anh gặp cô, một ngươi cùng làng người thanh niên đã loan bao cho dân làng. Và họ cùng vác cuốc xẻng, gậy gộc dịnh giết cô Hà Đồng bé nhỏ và giải cứu anh.

Họ bao vây, đánh đập cô gái nhỏ nhắn. Nitori không dám làm gì, chỉ biết khóc dưới trận mưa gậy của dân làng.

-Dừng tay! Các người làm gì vậy?

-Anh ta kìa! Này mau về thôi, ở đây nguy hiểm lắm. –Một người lên tiếng.

-Không! Các người xúm lại đánh một cô gái bé nhỏ như vầy không biết ngượng sao? Các người có phải đàn ông không vậy?

-Nhưng nó là Youkai, phải tiêu diệt nó.

-Kể cả cô ta không hãm hại gì mấy người sao? Thật nực cười khi mấy người đánh một cô gái không thể tự vệ, chưa kể cô ta là ân nhân cứu mạng tôi nữa. –Anh lại nắm tay Nitori, dìu cô vào nhà. –Và mấy về đi, tôi không muốn dính líu với các người nữa!

Một lát sau, đám người ấy lủi thủi về làng, để lại một Nitori đầy thương tích thút thít khóc trong vòng tay anh.

-Anh xin lỗi vì đã để đám người đó hại em. Anh không thể ngờ là họ lại làm thế! –Anh dìu Nitori vào nhà, băng bó cho cô. –Anh hứa sẽ bảo vệ em, mãi mãi!

-Thật chứ? –Nitori ngước cặp mắc xanh biếc của mình nhìn anh.

-Anh thề đấy Nitori! –Anh ôm chặt lấy cô.

* * *

Họ sống với nhau một cuộc sống bình dị, ngày ngày anh săn thú, cô thì bắt cá dưới sông. Cả hai chăm sóc vườn rau nhỏ sau nhà.

Một cuộc sống ấm êm đến mức một người hạnh phúc nhất cũng phải ghen tị.

Nhưng cuối cùng, cuộc khiêu vũ của đôi tình nhân rồi cũng sẽ kết thúc thôi.

Ngày qua ngày, nắng mưa, sương gió, tuổi tác đã nhuốm râu tóc anh ánh bạc. Trong khi cô, một Hà Đồng, có tuổi thọ dài hơn con anh rất nhiều.

Từng ngày, từng ngày một, sức khỏe anh hao mòn dần. Từ một thanh niên tháo vát, anh đã thành một cụ già sống những ngày cuối cùng của cuộc đời.

Mùa thu năm ấy, trời trở rét, và anh lâm bệnh nặng.

Biết số mình đã tận, đã đến lúc anh về với đất mẹ, anh đã gọi Nitori.

-Nitori, em có thể quên anh không?

-Anh nói gì vậy, anh sẽ khỏe lại thôi mà! Đừng nói gở thế chứ!

-Anh biết anh sắp ra đi rồi. Anh hiểu rõ cơ thể mình nhất! Hứa với anh là em sẽ quên mọi điều về người bạn thân nhất của em được không?

-Không! Em không bao giờ quên anh được, anh đừng nói thế!

-Anh hạnh phúc lắm, Nitori à! Anh rất hạnh phúc là anh đã gặp em! Anh mong rằng…chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau.

Boong!

Chiếc đồng hồ quả lắc điểm tiếng chuông 12 giờ.

Tiếng chuông xé tan bầu trời đêm yên tĩnh.

Tiếng chuông báo hiệu hồi kết của một kiếp người.

Một cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng cô.

Cùng với tiếng chuông sầu thảm ấy là hơi thở cuối cùng của anh. Người con trai mà Nitori yêu mến, đã ra đi thanh thản trước mặt cô.

Nhưng trong lòng Nitori nặng trĩu u sầu.

Nitori chỉ khóc ba lần trong đời, lúc cô chào đời, lúc gia đình cô bị thảm sát, lúc cô bị dân làng bao vây và được anh cứu.

Và giờ đây, cô lại khóc, tiếng khóc nức nở như lời ai oán cho số phận ngắn ngủi của người cô yêu.

-"Vậy là kết thúc! Người em thương nhất cũng đã đến lúc xa rời.  
Còn đâu những tháng năm khi mà ta vẫn đùa giỡn  
Khi thời gian tàn khốc đã giáng lên những tiếng chuông chiêu hồn  
Giờ đây trái tim này vỡ tan.

Dù là duyên số, dù là may mắn, cả hai ta đã giáp mặt  
Cuộc chia ly nhuốm bao nhiêu buồn thương với cay đắng  
Đã kết thúc rồi, những tháng ngày  
Em được chở che bởi chính anh."

* * *

Kể từ ngày anh ra đi, Nitori quay trở lại một cuộc sống cô đơn như trước. Cô lánh mặt mọi người, sống một cuộc đời ẩn dật trong căn nhà nhỏ của mình cạnh khúc sông ấy. Căn nhà nhỏ bé, nhưng lại chất chứa bao kỉ niệm vui buồn của một mối tình đẹp.

Cô thề rằng, cô sẽ không gặp, không yêu thương bất kì người nào khác.

Cô sợ nỗi buồn một lầ nữa lại ập lên cô. Và cô không thể chịu thêm mất mát ấy lần nào nữa.

Cô lảng tránh tất cả, nhưng cô vẫn âm thầm cứu giúp những sinh linh gặp nạn ở khúc sông đó.

Cô bảo vệ con người, cũng như anh đã bảo vệ cô.

* * *

Thời gian thấm thoát trôi đi, hôm nay tròn mười năm ngày mất của người đàn ông ấy.

Một mình trong căn nhà nhỏ bé, dưới màn đêm dày đặc, trong trí óc cô tái hiện lại những phút giây cuối cùng với anh.

Cô muốn quên, nhưng cô không thể quên. Cảm xúc của cô dành cho anh ấy lớn mạnh bao nhiêu, thì tâm hồn cô đau đớn bấy nhiêu.

Cô nhìn qua khung cửa sổ, ngắm bầu trời đêm.

Những ngôi sao lấp lánh trên bầu trời, nhưng trong mắt cô là khuôn mặt của anh.

Anh vẫn ở đấy, anh vẫn mỉm cười với cô.

Nitori gục xuống, tay ôm chặt lồng ngực mình.

Cô mỉm cười.

-Có lẽ…em không thể nào quên anh được! Phải không…

* * *

"Dòng sông hẻo lánh bên thác nước hiu quạnh  
Cuộc tình kết thúc trong bao nhiêu buồn thương  
Ngồi cô đơn dưới ánh trăng úa tàn  
Lặng thinh tưởng nhớ đến người bạn xưa..."

-_Ningen ga Daisuki na Kowareta Youkai no Uta_-


End file.
